1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for maintaining the warmth of slabs which exit from a continuous casting installation and which can be transported on a roller table for further processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the greatest cost-driving factors in steel mills and continuous casting installations is the energy that is used, for the most part, to generate heat.
The great amount of energy used for melting is lost to the steel in the continuous casting installation for the sake of bringing about solidification. Following this process, an equally energy-intensive reheating is necessary in order to reach a required input temperature for a hot rolling process.
It is known from DE 43 33 717 to provide heatable warming hoods for the transporting of coils, these heatable warming hoods are connected to transverse transporting vehicles so as to form a constructional unit.
Further, it is also known from EP 648 552 B1 to provide movable conveyers for slabs comprising a movable bottom part with rollers upon which the slabs lie and an insulated hood which can be placed upon the bottom part.